OpFor
OpFor (short for Opposing Force ''' or '''Opposition Force) (Arabic: قوة معارضة) is a paramilitary force that seized power in an undisclosed Middle Eastern country in 2011 following a violent coup d'état. They served as the main antagonists during the first chapter of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare in the USMC segment of the campaign. History .]] The OpFor, led by Khaled Al-Asad came to power during a violent military coup in the Capital City, securing its mineral wealth and cementing itself as a major power in the Middle East. Their coup culminated in the dramatic execution of former President Yasir Al-Fulani on international television. Following their rise to power, the United States Marine Corps invaded the country in an attempt to remove the OpFor from power. Though the search for Al-Asad was unsuccessful, the Americans were able to score multiple victories during their brief campaign. In just a few days, the bulk of Al-Asad's forces had been pushed back to the Capital City where they were making their last stand. However, as US forces closed in on the last enemy stronghold, the OpFor detonated a large nuclear warhead, obliterating themselves and all American forces in the vicinity. It later became evident that the OpFor had been aided by the Ultranationalist rebels in order to draw attention away from the Second Russian Civil War. The Ultranationalists had been supplying the OpFor with equipment, including weapons, vehicles, and, ultimately, nuclear ability. Following Al-Asad's capture and execution by the SAS in Azerbaijan, it is unknown what happened to the OpFor. A faction called OpFor also appear in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, based in Afghanistan in the missions "Team Player" and "Endgame". It is probable that they are the same OpFor led by Al-Asad, but it is not completely certain. If they are, it is unknown if they have a new leader or a new set of motives. Equipment and Arsenal The OpFor was supplied mainly by the Ultranationalists forces. Most of their weapons and equipment are in use by the military of several Middle Eastern nations. Though they are relatively well-known, many weapons available to other factions are not present in the OpFor's armory. The OpFor in Afghanistan have a relatively better armory, having access to the modernized AK-47, as well as numerous modern attachments like the Red Dot Sight. They also seem to have better armor, as they wear military-grade ballistic vests as opposed to blue Kevlar security vests. They have a large assortment of armed vehicles, with BMP-2 and T-72 tanks, as well as an air force consisting primarily of attack helicopter and gunships such as the Mi-24. During "The Coup", several MiG-29 fighters are also seen. In addition, they also have several infantry fighting vehicles (IFVs). Assault Rifles *AK-47 *G3 *FAL Submachine Guns/Machine Pistols *AK-74u *G18 *Mini-Uzi *MP5K *TMP *Skorpion Machine Guns *RPD *M2 Browning *M249 SAW (Charlie Don't Surf) Shotguns *W1200 Sniper Rifles *Dragunov Handguns *M9 *USP .45 *Desert Eagle (Used in "The Coup" by Khaled Al-Asad.) Launchers *GP-25 *RPG-7 Heavy Weapons *ZPU-4 Aircraft *Mi-8 *Mi-24 *MiG-29 Armored Vehicles *BMP-2 *T-72 *IFV Multiplayer Maps Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Bare Load Screen Ambush CoD4.jpg|Ambush Bare Load Screen Backlot CoD4.jpg|Backlot Bog Map Image CoD4.jpg|Bog Broadcast loading screen CoD4.jpg|Broadcast Bare Load Screen Crash CoD4.jpg|Crash Cod4 map crossfire.jpg|Crossfire Cod4 map district.jpg|District Cod4 loadscreen mp showdown.jpg|Showdown Cod4 map strike.jpg|Strike Bare Load Screen Winter Crash CoD4.jpg|Winter Crash Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Scrapyard.jpg|Scrapyard Afghan.jpg|Afghan Rust.jpg|Rust Karachi-prev.jpg|Karachi Invasion.jpg|Invasion Fuel loadscreen.jpg|Fuel Loadscreen mp strike.jpg|Strike Trailer Park.jpg|Trailer Park Bare Load Screen Crash MW2.jpg|Crash Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In the multiplayer preview in the Survival Mode trailer, a Modern Warfare 2 style OpFor insignia can be seen above an I.M.S. And in the Modern Warfare 3 ''map U-Turn, the OpFor insignia can be seen in a tunnel. Nationality The nationality of the OpFor is never explicitly stated. The logo of OpFor has the military insignia and flags depicting two crossed swords, similar to the Omani, Saudi Arabian, and 1996-2001 Taliban-era Afghanistan Coat of arms. Reference to the in-game maps does not provide a conclusion either, however, as different missions take place in different locations throughout the Middle East. Exposition given by Al-Asad in "The Coup" indicates that the nation was formerly a monarchy before President Al-Fulani was elected. While "Charlie Don't Surf" and "The Bog" take place within the coastal province of Jeddah in Saudi Arabia, subsequent missions "War Pig" and "Shock and Awe" take place in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia and the Basra Government, Iraq respectively. This evidence supports the idea that the OpFor nation is in fact fictional, and was created only for story and gameplay purposes. On a television in the mission "Blackout", a news reporter describes it as a small but oil rich country. In some scrapped single player levels, such as Designated Training the unknown county is specifically called "Saudi Arabia". The new OpFor in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 fights in Afghanistan. Their relation if any to the original OpFor is not known but their major link is that they speak Arabic. There are also posters of Khaled Al-Asad and Call of Duty 4 OpFor logo around the city in "Team Player". Quotes *!المنطقة محميّة'' - Almanteka mahmeyah!'' / Area Clear! *!جندي صحافي مسقوط'' - Jundee sahafee maskoot!'' / Soldier down! *!قنّاص'' - Qanaas!'' / Sniper! *!قصف'' - Qasf!'' / Airstrike! *!رمي من جهات متعددة'' - Ramy min jehat mudaadedah!'' / We’re being shot at from multiple directions! *!عندنا واحد مصيب! واحد مصيب'' - Indenah wahed museeb! Wahed museeb!'' / We have a man down, a man down! *!تقصّف شديد - Takasuf shadeed! / Heavy resistance! *!أنا تحت العدو'' - Ana taht al ado! / I’m under the enemy! *!منطقة السقوط - Mandekaht alsookoot!'' / Landing zone! *!انتبه وراك'' - Intebeh waraak!'' / Look behind you! *!اهجموا اليسار'' - Uhjumo al yesar!'' / Flank left! *!اهجموا اليمين'' - Uhjumo al yemeen!'' / Flank right! *!استمروا الرمي'' - Estamero aramy!'' / Keep shooting! *!خليكم عليّ'' - Khaleekum aalay! / Cover me! *!امسكوا مكانكم - Emsiko makankum! / Hold your positions! *!متعرض للنار - Mutaaredh ela anar!'' / We’re taking fire! *!أحتاج تعزيزات'' - Ahtaj taazeezat!'' / Need backup! *!اقتحام! اقتحام! اقتحام'' - Ekteham! Ekteham! Ekteham!'' / Breach! Breach! Breach! *!اتصل عالمركز'' - Etasel bilmarkazz!'' / Call HQ! *!ارجعوا الرمي'' - Erjeooh aramy!'' / Return fire! *!ادخلوا'' - Udkholooh!'' / Enter! *!بغيّر مخزن'' - Baghayir makhzan!'' / Changing magazine! *!احميني! بعبّي مخزن'' - Ihmeeni! Ba'abi makhzan!'' / Cover me! Filling up storage (Reloading)! *!بعبّي'' - Ba’abi'' / Reloading! *!رمانة'' - Romana!'' / Pomegranate (Semtex Grenade)! *!أرمي رمانة'' - Army romana!'' / Throwing pomegranate! (Semtex Grenade) *!أرمي قنبلة يدوية'' - Army qunbelah yadaweeyah!'' / Throwing hand grenade! *!القنبلة'' - Al qunbelah!/ Grenade! *!قنبلة صوتية - Qunbelah sawteyah!'' / Sound grenade! (Probably Flash) *!آآه! هو كان حقّي'' - Aah! Whoo can hagee!'' / Aah! He was mine! *!ضرب ممتاز'' - Tharb mumtaz!'' / Excellent shooting! *!حاضر'' - Hadher!'' / Roger! *!معليش'' - Maaleesh!'' / No problem! *!ضرب'' - Dharb!'' / Heavy fire! *!تانقو سقط'' - Dango Sackat''! / Target Down! *!سقط رجل منا'' - Sakata rajolon menna!/ Man Down! *"Show no mercy." - Start of match *"We lost, a new challenge awaits us." - After OpFor lose the match *"We lost, don't let this happen again." - After OpFor lose the match *"The war is not over, there will be another day." - After OpFor lose the match *"Your work is appreciated, well done." - After OpFor win the match *"Good Job, the challenge has been met!" - After OpFor win the match *"Good job, we have displayed our dominance" - After OpFor win the match *"Tactical Nuke ready for launch." - When the Tactical Nuke is obtained *"Tactical Nuke incoming!" - When a friendly nuke is inbound *"Enemy Nuke incoming, it's over!" - When the enemy team launches a nuke *"Our UAV is online!"- When a teammate launches a friendly UAV *"Enemy UAV is airborne!"- When a enemy launches a UAV *''Enemy AC-130 above! - When a enemy launches AC-130 *''Enemy Apache incoming!'' - When a enemy launches chopper gunner Gallery ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' opfor1 4.png|An Opfor soldier. opfor2 4.png|A group of Opfor soldiers. opfor3 4.png|Another Opfor soldier. opfor4 4.png|A smoking Opfor soldier. OpFor Call of Duty 4 1 terroristy.jpg|An OpFor soldier wearing a ski mask opening fire with an M249 OpFor soldier aiming AK74u CoD4.jpg|An OpFor member aims a AK-74u OpFor RPD CoD4.jpg|An OpFor member holds his RPD AK47 Held by OpFor CoD4.jpg|An OpFor member aims an AK-47 in "War Pig" G3 Held by OpFor.jpg|An OpFor member stands idle with his G3 in "War Pig" OpFor Gold.png|OpFor Gold Flag OpFor in Technical.JPG|A OpFor soldier manning a M2 Browning on a Technical. Vazques hitting OpFor.jpg|A OpFor soldier being attacked by Vasquez. CoD4 OpFor flag.jpg|OpFor flag in Call of Duty 4 OpFor banner CoD4.png|An OpFor banner that appears in "The Coup." ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' File:Mw2opfor1.png File:Mw2opfor2.png File:Mw2opfor3.png File:Mw2opfor4.png RPG OpFor Modern Warfare 2.png|An OpFor member fires a RPG-7 at the Ranger convoy OpFor.jpg|OpFor in Modern Warfare: 2 OpFor AK RDS MW2.jpg|An OpFor soldier armed with a AK-47 with a Red Dot Sight. Trivia *The OpFor are featured in only two levels in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, "Team Player" and "Endgame". *The OpFor in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare have a more professional appearance, with the use of ballistic helmets, bulletproof vests and other military gear. However, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, they appear to have less gear and simply wear BDUs, chest rigs and berets for the most part. *OpFor is the only non-English speaking faction that screams, "Semtex!", when a Semtex grenade is thrown close to an AI. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Al Asad is the announcer for multiplayer OpFor, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is a different unidentified voice. *They are the only enemy faction in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 not to appear in any Spec Ops mission. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer, if the player plays as OpFor, he will always wear gloves in first-person, even if third-person character has no gloves. *It is unknown how OpFor managed to remain active 5 years after their leader, Khaled Al-Asad's was killed. Video Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 OST - Opfor Theme (Chain of Command) OpFor's full theme in Modern Warfare 2 Video:Wikia - call of duty 4- sound - victory opfor OpFor's victory theme in Call of Duty 4. ru:OpFor References Category:Factions Category:Enemies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions